The only exception
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Cinder never truly believed in love. She was strong, powerful, independent. She always took whatever she needed before leaving the rest behind. However, Pyrrha Nikos was the only exception to every one and all of her rules.
**I'm in a void of Pompeii or/and Forever Fall feelings. So here, ship this trash with me. Another Cinder/Pyrrha fic and spoiler alert for episode 12 of Volume 3. If you haven't seen it yet, I doubt it, then come back once your heart is fully shattered. For now...let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY's characters are not my property. I only use them to create something new and get some fun.**

* * *

Cinder wasn't ready for it despite her biggest effort. She never expected to feel something for the girl of red hair and invincible reputation. She didn't expect the sudden pain in her chest and the fire on her lungs when she held back a sob. Cinder Fall wasn't weak and her emotions were just a waste of time so not even a single tear left her eyes. Nothing was more important to her than victory and power. Nothing could or would interfere with her plans and goals because once again; nothing was more important, except…except that _she_ was more than important too.

Cinder tried to relax on her bathtub. She was the fall maiden and no one was able to stop her. Ozpin was gone. Beacon was destroyed. Vale was alone in a war against Grimm. The whole world was shaking with fear and yet no one knew who was behind all the chaos and panic. Salem was proud of her and soon new orders would be send for Cinder to obey. Soon the world would change again for the benefit of just a few people; Cinder included.

However, Cinder had a few days to relax and stay under the radar. And yet the pain on her body was persistent. It wasn't because her opponents were much of a danger to her victory. Ozpin was a great guardian and surely knew how to use his weapon, but the plan of Salem was bigger than what he was able to control. And then, there was Pyrrha. She was an exceptional fighter and even without the power she was promised to have, she fought like a champion. Pyrrha was stronger and fearless and she wore her Aura like her shield. She fought with her soul in every hit of her spear. She gave everything she had, even if it wasn't enough, to stop Cinder.

" _Do you believe in destiny?"_

" _Yes."_

Cinder remembered the first time that they had such conversation. No, it wasn't moments before Pyrrha disappeared into the cold evening air. No, it wasn't before the brightest light collapsed and turned into darkness. They said that even the strongest lights flickered and died. Pyrrha wasn't the exception for that.

Cinder sank deeper into the hot water; her eyes were closed while she leaned her head against the frame of the bathtub. A knot formed into her throat but she wasn't going to let a sudden wave of regret overwhelm her. Emotions were useless in a situation like that. Life was all about decisions and Cinder made her own, there was no point in over thinking about something that was already done. Her regret would take her nowhere. Her pain would only hold her down. Cinder was more than that and she wasn't going to allow her feelings to take control.

Why it was so hard?

It was harder to forget because Cinder made a mistake, something that wasn't usual to start with, while she was at Beacon. She let Pyrrha, a simple part of her plan, to become much more than that. One day they were exchanging a few words about the tournament and the next one they were kissing fervently inside Cinder's room.

They shared thoughts about the tournament and Pyrrha was silly enough to trust Cinder with the knowledge about Amber. In that moment Cinder discovered what she needed to put the final part of her plan in action. Of course Cinder knew how to play her cards in a way that no matter the odds against her, she would always win. She used Pyrrha in the perfect way to obtain information without the redhead to notice. It was something simple; it was all about the right question thrown at the air in the perfect moment and she had everything she needed to know.

But Pyrrha was much more than a foolish girl. She was so much more than an excellent warrior or a soon to be huntress. She was caring, kind and sweet and somehow the time they spent together was the favorite part of Cinder's day. Not that she would admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but it was the truth.

Things started with the force of a volcano in eruption. It all started with heated kisses that left marks on their skins. It all started with a raging violent storm of bodies and limbs trying to tangle and be kept like that forever. They found their way into a deep ocean of sin and pleasure that was never enough no matter how much they kissed. They found their way to Hell and Heaven with the sheets barely wrapped around their bodies while they tried to kill the other in no other way than stealing their breath with their own mouth.

However, things changed bit by bit and one day it wasn't about pleasure and carnal bliss but about understanding the other in every level. It was then that Cinder tried to push the other girl away. She wasn't good for Pyrrha. She was like a fire, warm and fundamental to be alive but she was going to turn into a hazard, she was going to consume everything around her without remorse and Pyrrha was going to be a casualty of destiny.

Cinder tried to avoid it but she wasn't able to change her destiny.

The first time they talked about destiny was the first night they spent together just lying on bed. They were enjoying each other company without hidden quests and no malicious intentions behind their words. Pyrrha had asked that very same question but she took the time to explain what she thought about destiny.

Pyrrha was beautiful not just because of her physical attributes but because of her mind. She had a way to see the world that was far too different from Cinder. She thought that destiny was a series of decisions to reach a destination, to reach goals and come to ends. Cinder agreed.

And yet it was so difficult to stand in front of the gladiator with bow and arrow in place to put an end to her life. It was so hard not to stop and run away but Cinder had fought her entire life for that moment. She wasn't going to let a stupid emotion take control of her life and make her weak in front of her true destiny. It was the hardest decision but she tried so hard to get away from Pyrrha and yet…when everyone else ran away from her, Pyrrha was the exception to every rule and barrier that Cinder had in place.

It was a torture not to drop her weapon and hold Pyrrha close to her body. It was hard not to make her hand linger for a second later on Pyrrha's cheek and caress the fair skin. It was physically painful not to lean down and brush her lips against Pyrrha's in a goodbye gesture that would beg for forgiveness but Cinder Fall wasn't one to beg or one to ask for pardon. So she gulped twice and clenched her jaw before taking destiny in her hands.

" _Do you believe in destiny?"_

" _You could say so."_

" _I think of destiny as a series of decisions and in this moment I am certain of something."_

" _What is that?"_

" _I believe you are my destiny. No matter what…I will ever choose you."_

" _Now, that is very dangerous."_

Cinder let out a sigh before she got out of the now cold water. She needed to focus but it was hard when the memory of Pyrrha was still on her mind and even in her body. She was able to feel every soft touch upon her skin. She was able to feel those agile hands helping her to take care of her wounds and sometimes massaging her shoulders. She was able to feel the ghost of those sweet lips upon her neck and those wonderful and strong arms around her waist. But above all of that, Cinder was able to feel Pyrrha's presence in her soul.

"Perhaps time is going to give us the chance to meet each other again, gladiator. You were the invincible girl: Pyrrha Nikos."

Cinder looked around her room. Her golden eyes went directly to the golden crown upon her bed and with shaking fingers she took the only remaining proof that one day the redhead existed. It was all she had. A crown that felt too cold and worthless was all left to remember Pyrrha's smile, her green eyes and her noble heart.

"Let our destiny be together." Cinder whispered while a single tear fell down her cheek.

Pyrrha was so much more than a simple warrior. She was more than a pawn on that giant chess board. She was more than a casualty of war. She was Cinder's only exception and she would ever be.

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think of this work and the ship.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
